Beast saving Belle fluff
by Couragebold
Summary: Beast saving Belle and Belle saving Beast. Fluff/cute/angst.
1. Chapter 1

Belle strolled along the rooftops of the castle, admiring the beautiful architecture and the sounds of the birds calling one another, flying high in the sky.

She decided she needed some air after the Beast had another one of his temper tantrums.

Boy it made her angry when he acted so childish. She saw wonderful qualities in the Beast, and her heart was falling for his warmth, however she certainly did not admire his grumpy side.

Belle sighed as she leaned on the railing, feeling the cool breeze on her rosy cheeks.

"He'll come around, dear. Now how bout I fetch you a nice up of tea." Mrs Potts hopped along back towards the castle as Belle smiled to herself.

She felt so free being so high up on the castle rooftop and she could see the whole forrest from here. The green from the trees stood out beautifully through the white snow.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

Bella gasped as rubble pieces rolled dangerously down the rooftops. Another petal must have fallen, she thought to herself.

Before she could react, a large tier of the castle cascaded down, shattering the platform Belle was standing on.

"HELP!" Belle screamed as she rolled down the roof top, desperately trying to grasp onto something.

Dust clouded her eyes as she rolled, fumbling for a grip until the edge of the roof was becoming visible and quickly.

"BEAST!" She desperately called out as she felt her body reach the end of the roof.

Closing her eyes, she screamed again.

Strong, large hands grasped her arms firmly.

"Hang on, Belle! I've got you!"

She looked up to see Beast holding firmly onto the building, his hand having caught her arm. He slowly pulled her up until she reached his body.

In a swift movement, he cradled her to his chest as he scurried back up towards the firm platforms of the castle, landing safely.

"Belle, are you hurt?! Are you alright?" He asked frantically, holding her shoulders for support.

Belle's head throbbed and she felt bruising.

"Ye-yes." She swayed slightly.

"You're hurt. Here, Belle. I've got you."

She felt his warm embrace as he scooped her up and began carrying her downstairs. She smiled to herself as his warmth rocked her to sleep.

Maybe he wasn't so grumpy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The beast had been gone a long time. He had ventured into the forrest to find some flowers Belle would like. He felt bad for his temper tantrums and wanted to make it up to Belle.

Finally, he saw them. Beautiful white flowers, barely visibly in the white now. He ran to them, plucking them up from the cold snow. They looked beautiful, growing just above the river bed, framing the rushing, icy cold river like a picturesque canvas. He had to stoop down low, careful of his footing, to pluck the flowers without losing balance and being swept away by the treacherous river.

The wind was growing more bitterly cold by the hour and grey clouds slowly moved in the sky. A storm was coming and he had to get home soon, or risk being drenched in rain. At least he had his fur to keep him warm. The only benefit from the treacherous curse.

"There you are!". Belles twinkling voice startled him.

"What are you doing out here Belle!" Beast stood up and frowned disapprovingly, as she wrapped her cloak around her body for warmth.

"I had to find you and warn you of the weather. Have you been picking flowers?"

She smiled kindly.

"Err, yes, they're for you. Hang on though, let me just grab a few more."

He smiled into her loving eyes and warmth filled his heart.

Beast carefully reached down to the low hanging flowers, struggling to grasp them. He had not noticed how far the riverbed was from the ledge he sat on and he reached further for the flowers. The wind howled.

Suddenly, the earth began to move beneath him as the ledge was giving way to his weight.

"Beast!" Belle cried as Beast tried to correct his balance.

Suddenly, Belle lunged forward, pushing Beast backwards onto the firm portion of the ledge, landing flat on his back.

She screamed as she fell into the rushing, icy river below.

"BELLE! HANG ON!"

Beast bellowed as he followed the rushing river. Belle was gasping for air, growing tired quickly against the pounding river.

Jumping to a lower ledge downstream, Beast plucked Belle up by the arms, cradling her to his chest as he climbed back to safety. He gently lowered her to her feet.

"BELLE! Talk to me! Are you hurt?"

"No-nn-no." Belle stammered as her teeth chattered violently.

"Quick let's get you home before you freeze. Can you walk?"

"Yy-ess. I'm fine." The cold wind whipped Belle's hair. Beast placed a hand carefully on her shoulder, trying to shield her from the wind.

Frozen and fatigued, Belle's knees buckled underneath her weight.

Beast caught her before she hit the icy ground, swinging her into his chest and holding her against his warmth.

"It's okay Belle. I've got you."

She smiled as she clung onto his warmth.

She must have drifted off to sleep for she was awoken by a startled Mrs Potts rushing to get some warm tea. Belle quickly was escorted by Mrs Potts upstairs to change out of her wet clothes, before heading downstairs by the fire.

"Belle! Are you feeling alright?" Beast asked earnestly as he sat by the fire with her.

"Yes. Thanks to you." His expression grew serious.

"Belle, what you did was extremely reckless. Why would you put yourself in harms way for me? You could have been killed!" His voices boomed, concern written across his whole face.

"I could say the same to you." Belle replied earnestly.

Slowly the Beast's anger subsided and he sighed.

"Thank you, Belle."

"That's what friends are for." Belle smiled up at him.


End file.
